1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candles and more particularly to large size decorative candles having interesting surface decorations thereon and to a method for manufacturing such candles. While the method of manufacture of the present invention is of particular advantage in the manufacture of large candles, it is equally applicable in manufacturing candles of varying sizes; however, because of the large surface area of bigger candles, it is particularly well suited for obtaining very pleasing as well as interesting decorative finishes. The candle of the present invention is one without any significant voids except in the region of the external surfaces and immediately adjacent to external surfaces. This presents a very pleasing and interesting decorative appearance hitherto not obtained in the decorative candle arts.
2. Prior Art:
The decorative candle of the present invention has a substantially solid body except that the surface region has a unique and attractive effect described in greater detail below. Various attempts have been made in the art to obtain economical and interesting effects particularly in the case of large candles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,512 Prentice, a candle of large dimension and relatively low density is disclosed which presents a porous external appearance but is in fact porous throughout the candle with the pores or voids being of relatively large dimension. In this case, the effect is produced by pouring melted wax into a large candle mold, the mold previously having been filled with crushed ice. The size of the crushed ice particles ranges from those passing a 1/2 inch screen mesh to a 1 inch screen mesh. The wax when it is poured is at or above the melting point of the wax. The molten wax contacting the crushed ice is rapidly chilled and this accelerates the setting of the candle and at the same time, the hot wax coming in contact with the ice is melted quite rapidly. The resulting candle has many irregular large shaped openings connecting its exterior surface with a series of voids which extend throughout the body of the candle. The voids are formed as the crushed ice subsequently melts and the water runs out of the candle. This structure results in a candle of large dimensions but relatively low density and containing significantly less paraffin or other candle material to burn than other candles. As it burns, the voids with the light shining through the thin partitions of the voids illuminate the upper portion of the candle with a soft radiance. There is a tendency for the melted wax to flow out through the voids descending copiously down the sides of the candle. Thus while such a candle presents a novel structure, it has a deficit in the amount of paraffin available to burn and is of relatively short duration for its size. It has a tendency to cause a messy accumulation of paraffin due to the running of the molten paraffin from the interior through the voids and down the side of the candle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,502, there is disclosed a decorative candle which is the form of a flower and constructed with a special base and core. The candle in this case is comprises of paraffin which has been whipped to the consistency of whipped cream, distributing minute air bubbles in the paraffin so that in effect it is foamed. This tends to give the paraffin when it is cooled a translucent characteristic. The paraffin is whipped after having been melted and cooled down to a point where a thin film or skimming appears on the top surface of the molten paraffin. It is whipped using a beater and thereafter when in a more or less plastic state is molded to the desired shape with various sculpturing tools as the case may be.